


Couple's Game Night

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [40]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: So I saw that post(https://korsalami.tumblr.com/post/169969377153/korra-were-playing-scrabble-its-a) about Korra and Opal talking about how Asami is like amazing at Scrabble.Think you could write something about that? It sounds so cute and funny.Korra's always been talented at many things. Every time they have Game Night at the Sato mansion, her Achilles heel was exposed without fail.





	Couple's Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had meant to keep this fluffy and funny... but then it turned into smut. It's like 50/50 fluff and smut. I also still need to proof read this, which I'll do later tonight.

“How long have they been at it?” Bolin asked.

Korra watched as her friend and Opal took the open seats on the couch with her. They’d just arrived to the Sato mansion for game night, although a bit late.

Korra on the other hand had been there from the beginning, opting to not start early when Asami and Zhu Li had asked if she wanted to join a game of Scrabble with them. It was a known fact that game night was always fun, except for Scrabble. It didn’t take Korra long for her to realize that there was no point in playing Asami. The Avatar found herself placing three letter words as Asami placed word after word that she hadn’t even heard of. It wasn’t until Zhu Li and Varrick had joined them one night that Asami had finally found a proper opponent.

“It’s already been an hour,” Korra said quietly, not wanting to disturb the two woman sitting on the floor with their legs tucked under the table. Each one of them was focused and ignoring the others.

“Wow. Where’s Varrick?” Bolin asked.

“He’s making some sort of dip in the kitchen. He says it’ll blow our minds and that it’s a recipe that’s been passed down in his family,” Korra explained.

“Za isn’t a word,” Zhu Li said as she watched Asami place down the letters.

Asami didn’t miss a beat. “It’s short for pizza. It was added to the official dictionary… I can go grab the copy I have in my office if you’d like to check.”

Zhu Li stared at Asami for a moment and then shook her head. “I trust you. You’ve definitely got this one in the bag. I mean you already played quixotry and scored 300 with that one word.”

“That was a good one,” Asami giggled as she watched Zhu Li place vrow onto the board.

Korra watched as the game continued on, evidently close to the end now.

“I feel so stupid watching them play” Bolin whispered.

“I know, man,” Korra returned.

Opal laughed at the two of them and then stood up. “I’m going to go check on Varrick.”

“Okay,” Korra and Bolin both muttered in sync, totally focused on the Scrabble game.

“We should play Chutes and Ladders after they’re done just to mess with them,” Bolin joked.

“I agree. One of us might actually beat them at that.”

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Korra groaned as her she moved her piece to land on a chute space. The board consisted of a hundred squares and all she had to do was make it four more spaces to win. Instead she rolled a two and was sent from the ninety-eighth space down to the seventy-eighth. She was the closest to finishing, most people still in the seventies at that point.

Korra pouted as she handed the die to Asami.

“If you end up winning this we’re doing a team game and you’re going to be my partner,” Korra told her girlfriend.

“Your bad luck might rub off on me,” Asami teased as she rolled.

Even though it was a children’s game, everyone was focused on what Asami would get. They hadn’t played Chutes and Ladders right after they had finished Scrabble. Instead they had played a long game of Monopoly in which Asami, Varrick, and Zhu Li had somehow teamed up without Bolin and Korra knowing. Thus destroying them and then playing a new game of manipulation that still resulted in Asami winning even when it was her against both Varrick and Zhu Li.

“You are the Game Master,” Bolin muttered as the die stopped and gave Asami a three. A three that led her to the number eighty spot, sending her up a ladder and straight to the finish. Once again becoming the winner.

“You have got to be cheating somehow,” Korra said as she looked at Asami with suspicion.

Asami playfully shoved Korra’s shoulder and smiled. “We’ve all been using the same die. There’s no way I’ve cheated and you know that.” Korra just pouted and Asami laughed. She draped her arms over Korra’s shoulders and pulled her close, pecking her on the cheek. “Anyway, it’s time to be my teammate. Maybe we can finally get you a win.”

* * *

Korra sat down at the edge of the bed and ran her hands over her face. They’d just said goodbye to the other two couples, but not until after they had been completely destroyed in partner charades. Asami had been right that Korra’s bad luck had rubbed off on her. It was funny how board games and party games were the Achilles heel of the Avatar. She could bring down the most powerful and dangerous criminals, yet couldn’t win a game of Uno or even Go Fish. She just had no luck in games, which really shouldn’t be a problem. Except that Korra was extremely competitive, so constantly losing game night after game night was not helping her in any way.

Asami stepped towards her and leaned down, resting her hands on Korra’s knees to meet her eyes.

“How about one more game?”

Korra arched her brow at Asami’s request. “I’m not really in the mood to lose some more.”

“There’s only winners in this game.”

“How so?”

Asami smirked at Korra. “It’s called Guess the Sensation.”

“What?”

“Wait, hear me out. I’m going to go collect some things from around the house and while I do that you’re going to take off all of your clothes. You then need to blindfold yourself with the scarf over there.” Asami pointed over to her black scarf that she had been wearing earlier that day. “Then just lie down. When I get back you have to guess what item I’m using on you. If you get it right I may even reward you,” Asami teased with a wink.

Korra couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. “I think I can play that game,” Korra chuckled.

Asami smiled. “Great. I’m going to go grab some things. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Korra’s abs tensed as the light sensation of something being trailed up her abs tickled her. Soon the soft object was swirling around the peak of her nipple causing it to stiffen. She couldn’t hold back the moan as Asami kept teasing her.

“You need to guess,” Asami reminded. Already Asami had used massage oil, rubbing her hands over Korra’s bare body. Korra had laughed when Asami had told her that her hands were the object she was supposed to guess. Asami had then used a warm towel to wipe down Korra’s body, which had been easy to guess.

“A feather?” Korra finally guessed as it tickled the underside of her jaw.

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed. “You’ll like the next one.”

“Hmm?”

Korra waited, her body overly sensitive and worked up from everything that Asami had already done to her. She wasn’t sure what would be next, but she knew whatever it was, Asami wouldn’t lie to her. She knew that she’d enjoy it.

“Asami?” she asked, having waited for a good amount of time.

Asami didn’t say anything though. But Korra’s body jolted as a cold droplet of liquid hit just above her clit.

“Water,” she quickly stated.

“Nope.”

Korra’s hips flinched when she felt the cool sensation of a wet ice cube dip into her belly button and slide downward. Korra clenched her jaw as the coolness started to create a pleasant burn as Asami trailed it over her clit and through her lower lips. The ice began to melt, the water mixing with Korra’s natural wetness.

She groaned as Asami kept teasing her, causing her hips to jerk and her legs to squirm. Her fingers dug into the comforter of the bed, her stomach started to tighten as Asami grabbed a new ice cube and repeated the teasing movements.

“Are you not going to guess?”

“Do I really need to?” Korra groaned.

“Yes.”

Korra was about to speak, but stopped when she felt another ice cube twirl around her stiffened peak. She moaned and arched her back off the bed, pushed her chest upward.

“Holy shit,” she gasped.

She heard Asami laugh softly. “It’s not holy shit.”

Korra bit into her lower lip and held back from making a snappy remark. “Ice cube. There, does that make you happy? I’m playing your game.”

“It does.”

Korra felt the bed shift as Asami moved to straddle her. She hadn’t even known that Asami had stripped, but it became very clear when her hands roamed over the smooth skin of Asami’s legs, around to her ass, up her lean back, and then forward to massage her perky breasts.

During Korra’s exploration, Asami guided Korra’s legs as far apart as they could go as she straddled her. Korra groaned loudly when she felt Asami lower herself just enough for her wet center to tease her own. Asami seemed to like her reaction, starting a slow grind against Korra. Wet noises filled the bedroom as their cores continued to slip and slide against one another. Korra’s breathing became labored as the intense pleasure filled her mind. The feeling of Asami against her, the sounds of her moans and gasps, the heat of her body, the feel of her breasts, everything was heightened from not being able to see. She was reaching the edge faster than she had ever before from being worked up from Asami’s teasing and the fact that she was blindfolded. Her mind became hazy with pleasure as Asami’s hands landed on her shoulders to support herself to grind down harder and faster.

“So good,” Korra moaned as her hands dropped from Asami’s breasts and landed on her supple hips. She helped guide her movements until she felt Asami shuddering above her. She felt a new flood of wetness and fell over the edge with Asami. Ecstasy filled her mind as their previously smooth movements became more erratic as they both lost themselves in pleasure.

Gradually the high faded and Asami rolled off of Korra, plopping down beside her.

“So was that my reward for playing your game?” Korra asked as she untied the scarf and dropped it to the side of the bed. She was glad that Asami had left the room dim, only lit up by a couple of candles. It made it easy for her eyes to adjust.

“I told you we’d both be winners,” Asami mumbled as she lazily curled herself into Korra’s side.

“Although I only won one thing tonight… I’m glad it was this game,” Korra chuckled sleepily.

“Mhmmm,” Asami hummed, the vibration running through Korra’s chest.

“Thank you.”

She could feel Asami smile against her chest. “I’d do anything to wipe that pout from your face, even if it is adorable.”


End file.
